1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to latching arrangements and, more particularly, relates to a hose coupling arrangement for a vacuum cleaner or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although latching arrangements to prevent hose coupling turning for removal are generally old, and, although integral coupling latches for vacuum cleaners are known, no one heretofore has combined these concepts to advantageously provide an efficient, easily workable and inexpensive latching arrangement for a hose coupling or the like.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a coupling with an integral latch which prevents turning movement of the coupling for release.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a flexible finger on the coupling member which interengages with an abutment on the member being coupled thereto to prevent turning of the coupling member.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide an improved latching arrangement for a hose coupling or the like.